Harry's Cinderella
by LilyMuffinKat
Summary: its a love story mixed with a school play.And Malfoy as his new role as good spirited entertainer-NOT.Lots of HG and RH 2nd fic ever!
1. Default Chapter

(Note…. I do not own Harry Potter, or Moulin Rouge, where I got the show idea from…. Percy the story bunny has been working overtime to make it my story)

_Scene…. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Seamus and Lavender are sitting in the common room having just seen a notice for a Griffindor/Slytherin school play…_

"A play?????"

"With SLYTHERIN???"

"How old do they think we are????"

Seamus and Ron never liked the idea of a play. No wonder. They were both crud at acting.

"Oh come on you lot, it cant be that bad" Hermione, voice of reason.

"It could be fun!" Ginny, budding actress

"Fun my ar…"

"Ron, just cos you and Seamus and Harry are crud at acting doesn't mean you cant make an effort"  
"im not crud at acting!!!"

"Harry, you told me you were a sheep in a nativity play and fell asleep on stage"

"RON YOU BAST…"

"Ron, stop divulging Harry's secrets to the world at large, its not nice"

"Nice?"

"Does this mean we have to go to auditions?" moaned Seamus. Lavender tugged on his arm.

"It could be fun," she said

"Oh no, not you too…" groaned Ron.

"Yes, all six of us are going to audition. Right?"

They knew better than to argue with Hermione

"Im…im…..an UGLY SISTER??????"

"So am I!"

Hermione and Ginny burst out laughing at the look on Ron and Seamus's faces upon hearing their parts in the muggle play **_Cinderella. _**Harry just stood there looking at the board in shock.

"I'm Prince Charming? How sad is that?"

"Prince Charming?!?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!"

"Shut up Ron…. or should I say…._ Drusila?_"

"Shut up Harry,"

"And you too…._ Esmerelda"_

"Shut up Harry,"

"Hey! I'm the fairy godmother!" Hermione shrieked, then paused. "Is that ethical or even REAL?"

"Nope…Prince Charming…" groaned Harry

"Im the maid to the prince" smiled Lavender softly

"OHMIGOD im Cinderella!" screamed Ginny

"Go Ginny!" said Hermione

Malfoy and Pansy walked over, smirks on their faces

"What's the screaming about…. mudblood…weasels…potter…um…. Irish-thingy"

"Ohmigod im the evil stepmother!!!!!" cried Pansy, choking Malfoy with a hug.

"Get off me woman…buttons? BUTTONS? They cast me as BUTTONS????"

Harry, Ron, Seamus, Hermione, Ginny and Lavender looked at Malfoy for a long time. Then they turned, went up to the portrait of the fat lady, gave her the password (chocolate frogs), climbed through the portrait into the common room, and sat down.

They remained in silence. Finally Ron choked out

"Buttons????!!!!????!!!"

They were still laughing a week later, and even then if Seamus whispered buttons they went off into uncontrollable fits of laughter…..and who can blame them?

(Buttons?!)

(please review cos I need to no wether I shud carry on)

(xxxxxxxxxxxx)


	2. read the script, harry

(Note-wow! Sum1 reviewed….kool…urm….if u have anything you want to ask about I will try and answer it, oh, and the stuff in italics is the _Cinderella_ script)

_Cinderella-oh Charming, this has been wonderful, but I must go_

_Charming-Stay a little longer, please?_

"I cannot believe he's called Charming," grumbled Harry. Ginny wasn't listening; she was too bust counting the freckles on Harry's nose…. (47)

_Cinderella-no! I mean, I must go, please,_

_Charming-oh, but I don't know…_

"This is so corny," mumbled Ginny

"Mmm" said Harry. He had suddenly noticed Ginny. There, illuminated in the lightening bouncing off the common room windows. She was…. beautiful.

"I better go…." Said Ginny, getting up.

Cinderella- I must go, its late… 

"Wait!" said Harry, reaching out and grabbing Ginny's arm. Her eyes locked onto his as they read the next line in the script

_(Prince Charming grabs Cinderella's arm but she twists away)_

_Cinderella-goodbye…_

Harry leaned his forehead towards Ginny's. They stood there, and Harry pulled her back down onto the sofa.

_Charming-wait! (Kisses Cinderella)_

Harry read the line and said "well?". Ginny smiled her Mona Lisa smile, and pulled Harry by his tie towards her waiting lips

"Ron?" asked Hermione, pulling herself away from her boyfriend and straightening her clothes.

"Mm?" don't we have a rehearsal now?"

"Yes…..yes!"

"Run!"

"You're late," drawled Malfoy.

"Really? I hadn't noticed…."

"Shut your mouth and stop cheeking me mudblood"

"MALFOY!!!!!"

"Ron! Think of the law suit!"

"Get this ginger freak off me!!!!"

"And get that GREEN EYED GIT OFF MY SISTER!!!!!"

"Oops."

"Ron!!! Think of the law suit!!!"  
"Shut up Hermione!!!!"

Harry stood there, holding hands with Ginny. They were both standing opposite Ron, with Hermione behind him mouthing 'don't do anything stupid!'

(Cliffhanger!!!!!! The showdown…. Will there be a lawsuit? Will our green-eyed git get out of it? Will Malfoy slap Pansy?-he's mine! Evil is so cute!—Malfoy whacks lilymuffinkat over the head with Percy—Percy hits Malfoy over the head with a big stick……anywayyyyy…..)


	3. proposals and hatboxes

(Note…. thank u 4 da reviews…. Percy and Malfoy have been fighting over possession of me –ha! I wish- so ive bin busy tending to their wounded bodies-snigger- anyway-this is confusing isn't it? -)

"My sister, Harry, how could you???"

"Well, first I did this…"(takes Ginny in his arms)"then I did this…"(kisses Ginny) "and then I did this…" Harry started to snog Ginny

"My GOD Harry are you one horny 15 year old or what??!!??"

Ron lunged at Harry, yelling 'aaaaaaaaaarrrrrgggghhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!'

"Think of the lawsuit!!!" yelled Hermione, until Ginny hit her over the head with the fairy godmothers wand, which someone had carelessly left lying around next to a vat of iron. (I don't know why, but I think it works!)

"Excuse me people, but would someone like to tell me what the hell is going on here?"

Seamus walked in the door, and was hit over the head by Ginny and the killer wand.

Lavender came in and grabbed the wand off Ginny, then hit Ginny over the head.

_To cut a long story short, Ron forgave Harry and Ginny, as long as their wedding cake was in the shape of the chuddly cannons logo, and Ginny's dress was orange. Hermione promised them she would perform a small memory charm on Ron. Ginny and Harry were just scared that Ron thought they were going to get married._

Seamus and Ron were practising their part for the play, in the echoing hall of the theatre. Hermione was talking to Harry, who had had a big grin on his face the minute he walked in the room

"Why are you so happy?" she asked.

"Because," grinned Harry, watching Seamus going into a cancan routine, "this theatre was built because we got rid of the potions dungeon!!!"

"YES!!!" screamed Hermione, grabbing Harry and Ginny, who had just sat down with Lavender. Ron and Seamus went into a wild dance, and Ron kicked his shoe off which flew through the air and into the face of…

"WEASELY!!! DAMN YOU GINGER FREAK!!!"(No offence to gingers-LMK)

(later...)

"Hermione…" mumbled Ron.

"Yeah?" said Hermione, sinking into a pile of cushions in the theatre storeroom.

"I think we need a more…private place to meet, cos here im worrying about my sister or Harry or someone walking in on us"

"They KNOW we are together Ron,"

"Can't we use the prefects bathroom?"

"Well, we both do know the password, AND it's v. relaxing and romantic in there…"

"AND there's this cool foam which you can support your weight on…"

"Ron!"

"Sorry…. hey, is that Pig?"

"Here piggywiggydoodums…"

"HERMIONE!!!!"

The mad owl jumped onto a hatbox, but as Ron took the letter from its tiny beak, the lid fell off the owl fell into a pile of feathers and sequins.

"Hey, Percy proposed to Penelope! How surprising is that? NOT! They've been together since the dawn of time…"

"Aww…. your mum put how he proposed…a single red rose? The ring in her champagne? Wow Percy, HOW original!!!"

_(Do you like it!!!!!?? Please review…….Percy and Malfoy have been joined by Count Duckula…. They are all offering ME red roses now….. Emma review and write your own stories cos u wud b gr8 at dis…. thanks to Amy, Bethan, Rachel, and my v. Gd friend Helen…)_


	4. 'me tomo casus amour'

**_(Note…. Helen, you have no idea who Count Duckula is in MY world, neither napoleon nor Marilyn Monroe…. please review. Sorry the layout and spacing in past chapters haven't bin gr8 but there is something stupid going on. To da sally or woteva person…if u can get 10 people to say its confusing it will stop being confusing…. so har de har har cos ya CANT-I don't think its THAT confusing)_**

Hermione slowly approached the door, Ron holding onto her waist in the invisibility cloak.

'Ocean scent'

They went through the door into the bathroom; Hermione muttered 'lumos waxo' and thousands of tiny candles, arranged round the bath and mirrors, lit up. Ron switched on the taps, and the one with the foam that could support your weight, but Hermione have him a look that said 'turn it off'

**_(In the common room, empty but for Cinderella, the Prince, the Fairy, and the drag queen)_**

Meanwhile, Lavender, Seamus, Ginny and Harry were in the common room, Lavender curled up against Seamus, and Ginny sitting on the floor with Harry on the chair behind her, playing with her hair. Ginny was singing softly under her breath, but it was in a language noone had ever heard…

_'Me tomo casus amour, _

_Me gorado calsiki tortu,_

_Me tomo casus amour,_

_Me datis jelpini farquar_

_Me amour…aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…amour…. aaaaaaaaaa'_

Harry murmured, "that's beautiful Gin, what does it mean?"

Ginny smiled, and stopped making red sparkles with her wand. She coughed, and Lavender looked at her anxiously, but Ginny waved her concern away," nothing"

"What language?"

"Its…the spiritual language spoken by the goddess Aphrodite. It's a song about happiness, love and final rest"

"Nice," said Harry, twisting Ginny's long red hair through his fingers, his green eyes half closed but sparkling like sunlight on water. Ginny coughed again, and Lavender narrowed her eyes at her friend, but Ginny looked away into the dying embers of the fire.

"What time is it?" yawned Seamus "ah…cant be bothered…. hey, watch this" out of the end of his wand he sent a series of violet sparks that curled into a heart. "For you, lavender" he smiled. Harry and Ginny grinned, and Ginny sent a pink spark in the air, which twisted into the shape of a dragon.

Lavender smiled, and her eyes shifted to the window, at the sunset signalling the last summer's day, and the sinking sun spilling it's blood like light over the fast becoming inky sky.

**_(Back in the prefect's bathroom…)_**

Hermione turned away from Ron, grinning, "the waters getting cold"

"I need a cold shower," mumbled Ron. He slipped into the water as Hermione swam to the other side, relighting a candle that had gone out. She swam back over, and he noticed with a sigh that she was wearing a modest black swimming costume. A bikini, or even a tankini would be nice…. He sighed, but then made up his mind, and pulled Hermione towards him. She tilted her head up for another kiss but Ron's finger caught her chin.

"I need to talk to you Hermione," he said, lifting her out of the water and into the Jacuzzi/hot tub that was at the other end of the bathroom, as they lowered in, a smell like white musk rose from the floor.

"Hermione, we've been together for a while now, and erm…. we trust each other and..Er….are you….do you want to….i mean, no pressure but…errrrrrrrr…." Ron trailed off, looking at the surprisingly calm expression on Hermione's face.

"I am ready Ron, but I don't want to be a single mother"

"Have you…done…before??" he asked helplessly. Now Hermione blushed, a deep flaming red not unlike Ginny's hair.

"Yes"

"Oh…"

"But ill wait. I'm ready, as I was before, but I don't think us as a couple are quite at that stage, Ron, I don't think your ready for the responsibility…"

"Oh…" whispered Ron hoarsely. He got out of the Jacuzzi

"Where are you going?" asked Hermione calmly.

"Back to the dorms. We might get caught if we stay in here much longer" Rons voice trembled with mixed up emotions…. anger, hurt, resentment and…. frustration.

**_(there ya go Rachel!!!!!!! Sexual frustration….who were we describing? Oh yeah…. and we were right…this is my last fic b4 i leave for Australia for 4 weeks....so review ur little sox off!!!!! im taking Count Duckulas initial necklace but leaving percy and Malfoy to compete in robot wars against the giant radioactive man eating turtles-andy, joe and katie know what im talking about...)_**


End file.
